The Last Symphony
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: "Sehunna.. kau tidak harus menanyakan hal seperti itu, Karena ku yakin kita tidak akan pernah terpisah. Maut? Jika memang maut yang harus membuat itu terjadi, biarlah itu merenggut kebahagiaan kita berdua secara bersamaan." / KaiHun /


**Title : The Last Symphony  
**

**By : Oh Hyun Sehun**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Rated : T  
**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s)**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

Sejuk terasa angin berhembus dari balik pepohonan pinus sekitar, membuat semuanya terasa begitu nyaman. Dingin hingga menembus tulang-tulang rusukku, kurasa ini adalah kesan kali pertama saat-saat bahagiaku. Detik demi detik tak kulewatkan sekedar meresapi kenyamanan hidup. Tak pernah kuinginkan jika ini harus menjadi akhir dari perasaan sejahteraku.

Kulirik namja manis di sampingku yang tengah menyediakan bahunya untuk ku letakan manja kepalaku diatasnya, terlihat begitu sejahtera pandangannya menuju tanaman bunga sekitar. Kuharap ini bukanlah perasaan terakhirku meresapi semuanya.

"Jonginnie.. bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" tanyaku sambil ku alihkan pandanganku menuju langit biru.

"janji?" terlihat raut bingung menghiasi wajah tan mulusnya.

"Iya, janji.. Janji untuk kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Bisa kau nyatakan hal itu sekarang juga?" kuyakinkan keinginanku padanya.

"Oh Sehun, aku Kim Jongin sebagai kekasih hatimu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua" sambil memberikan kelingking kanannya ia menyatakan janji manisnya.

Kukaitkan kelingking kananku padanya, terasa begitu mengharukan ketika kulihat wajahnya yang meyakinkan menyertai ucapannya. Kupeluk erat tubuh hangatnya, mengantarkan tangis haruku yang tak bisa kubendung lagi. Andai kau tau untuk yang kali ini kau adalah orang yang paling diistimewakan dalam relung hati ini, hanya kau yang kini bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, baru kali ini aku bisa merasakan ketenangan mendalam setelah sekian lama pikiranku dihatui rasa ketidak inginanku untuk menghadapi mautku sendirian.

Kuingat pertama kali kau menarik pehatianku ketika kau memainkan alunan musik merdu symphony kesayanganku. Jelas hal itu akan membuat hati ini merasa senang dengan senandung yang kau bawakan yang saat itu tidak ku ketahui juga kau tunjukan untuk siapa. Apa kau tau ketika itu adalah kali pertama hati ini merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun? Tentu kau harus tau sebelum ku meninggalkanmu.

Sebelumnya orang-orang di sekitarku menganggap bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang dingin. Memang benar adanya, aku tidak pernah bisa merespon dengan baik apa yang mereka sampaikan meski itu tentang diriku sendiri. Aku selalu membiarkan semua apa adanya, tanpa ada sedikitpun hasrat untuk merubah segala yang terjadi. Tak menjadi masalah jika orang-orang menjauhiku, karena kupikir itulah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Aku akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika orang-orang menyertai segala aktivitasku. Wajah datar, itulah yang hanya bisa kutunjukan pada mereka.

Setelah betahun-tahun kuurungkan diri dari dunia luar tanpa sentuhan dari orang-orang terdekat, kini ada seorang yang bisa kupercayakan hati ini untuk kutitipkan perasaan yang selama ini kubuang jauh-jauh. Cinta, ya perasaan ini adalah perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Karena kali ini aku benar- benar sedang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana tidak, banyak senyuman kulanturkan untuk kebanyakan orang yang masih peduli akan kehadiranku, namun apakah kau tau itu semua hanya senyum lukisan dusta hatiku pada mereka? Bisa saja ku hidupkan tawa diantara mereka sekedar menyalakan api kebahagiaan, tentunya apakah kau tau juga perasaan keruh hatiku yang sebenarnya? Harus kau ketahui hanya kali ini kubisa tunjukan perasaan hatiku tentang kebahagiaan.

Selama ini ku tidak pernah merasakan senang dengan kejujuran yang seharusnya kutunjukan. Hanya kebohongan yang selama ini kuperlihatkan pada semua orang yang kutemui. Wajah ini, wajah ini adalah wajah pendusta ulung. Semua orang percaya akan hal konyol yang kukatakan, namun semuanya berbeda saat ku temui dirimu. Kepolosan, ketulusan, dan kebaikkan hatimu tidak pernah bisa ku bohongi.

Kupikir aku sudah tidak akan lagi merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan detik-detik akhir hidupku. Namun landasan pikiran itu terhapus sudah sejak kehadiran dirimu di sini, ya di sini jauh dalam hati ini kau menemani hidupku yang tidak lama lagi. Terimakasih kau sudah menjadi bunga hatiku.

"Saranghae…"

Tiba-tiba bisikan kecil terdengar sendu di telingaku. Larut dalam ketertarikan hatiku padanya kuingin menjawab semuanya. Entah apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, senang, bahagia, terharu ah entahlah tak bisa kulukiskan lagi.

"Nado Saranghae.." balasku padanya.

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil, namun meski hanya itu aku sangat percaya kau akan menyenangkan hatiku kedepannya dan selamanya meski mungkin nanti hanya anganku saja yang menyertaimu. Sungguh aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ingin ku hentikan waktu kali ini juga jika ku bisa. Aku tidak pernah mau mengakhiri saat-saat ini.

Dekapan kecil kurasakan membuat hangat seluruh tubuhku. Ternyata kau pangkukan dagumu dibahuku. Serasa ingin kukecup sekejap bibir manismu itu, namun aku tidak ingin memberikan kenagan terlalu berarti jika ku benar-benar harus meninggalkanmu waktu dekat ini. Sekali lagi kau luluhkan hati ini dengan senyuman manismu kau tunjukan hanya untukku.

Hembusan angin kembali mengingatkan waktuku yang tinggal sedikit. Andai kubisa meminta perpanjangan umur, tentu tidak akan pernah ku sia-siakan akan kuhabiskan semuanya hanya bersamamu.

"Jonginnie.. bisa aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"ne.. kau ingin apa, hmm?"

"Bisakah kau lantunkan senandung merdu symphony yang kau mainkan di studio waktu itu?"

"Tentu.."

…...

Terus kuresapi setiap suara merdu namja manis milikku ini. Bersamaan dengan sejuknya udara taman saat ini hatiku larut dibuatnya, sungguh terasa ingin terbang mendengar ia bernyanyi.

Namun kembali lagi ku rasakan nyeri dibagian pinggang kiriku. Kurasa waktunya telah tiba. Benar ingin sekali ku berteriak saat itu juga, Tuhan janganlah kau renggut semuanya sekarang. Ku menangis sejadinya, haruskah lantunan lagu ini jadi pengantar mautku?

"Jonginnie.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae!"

Ku peluk erat tubuhnya sekali lagi, erat begitu erat, tak ingin ku lepaskan semuanya. Linangan butiran Kristal terus bercucuran membasahi kedua pipi merona ini.

"Sehunna.. gwenchana?"

Sekejap semuanya terasa berhenti. Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas reruputan padang menjulang taman bunga, diatas pangkuannya. Ku tatap dalam manik mengkilau di hadapanku ini, sungguh ini akan menjadi pengantar surgaku yang benar-benar berharga. Ku anggukkan sedikit kepalaku ini, memberi tanda bahwa saat ini aku masih dalam keadaan baik.

"ne gwenchana.." sambil kulemparkan senyum tulusku padanya.

Kembali ia mengusap lembut surai kepalaku, menyisir rambutku dengan jarinya, dan membelai haru kedua pipi ini. Benarkah, benarkah semua ini kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan untuk yang terakhir padaku. Jelas sekali terlihat ia menangis haru di depan wajah ini. Maniknya mulai mengeluarkan tatapan berkaca, perlahan menetes membasahi seluruh permukaan wajah mulusnya.

"Jonginnie.. apa semua ini akan berakhir jika maut memang harus memisahkan kita berdua? Jika memang benar seperti itu, haruskah ku menangisi semuanya? Menyesalinya?" kutatap redup manik mengkilau itu.

"Sehunna.. kau tidak harus menanyakan hal seperti itu, Karena ku yakin kita tidak akan pernah terpisah. Maut? Jika memang maut yang harus membuat itu terjadi, biarlah itu merenggut kebahagiaan kita berdua secara bersamaan."

Pernyataanya begitu meyakinkan. Namun, dengan pengecualian. Apa dia akan bilang seperti itu lagi jika aku harus meninggalkannya saat ini juga? Entahlah.

"Jonginnie.. jika aku harus meninggal saat ini juga, waktu ini juga di pangkuanmu, apa kau mau memakamkanku dengan senyum menyertai kepergianku?" sekali lagi ku tanyakan hal konyol seperti itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Sehunna.. tidak mungkin bisa ku relakan kepergianmu jika kau bertanya hal itu sekarang. Kau terlalu berarti." Kembali ia tunjukan senyum manisnya.

Hanya senyum kecil yang bisa kutunjukkan padanya.

"Jonginnie.. aku mohon kau nyanyikan lantunan merdu itu lagi. Ku mohon ini untuk yang terakhir.."

"Dengan senang hati Sehunna.. kau tidak perlu memohon seperti itu. Senadung symphony ini hanya untukmu, tidak untuk terakhir, untuk seterusnya, bahkan selamanya."

"Jonginnie.. satu lagi.. bisa kali ini kau panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Chagi'?"

Mendengar permintaanku yang satu ini, kau begitu tersenyum. Apa yang kau pikirkan aku tidak tahu, kau senang? Kau bahagia? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Ne, Chagiya.." jawabnya kembali meyakinkan.

…

Ku dengarkan senandung merdu itu. Namun sedikit rasa pusing menyertai kebahagiaanku. Perlahan ku tutup mataku sekedar meredakan rasa sakit kepala ini. Tak tertahankan, semuanya terasa berat.

"Chagi waeyo, chagiya?" kudengar kepanikan di pertanyaan khawatirnya.

"Uljima.. Jonginnie.. Saranghaeyo.." lagi, ku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Chagiya jebal! Chagi kau kenapa?"

Tangannya terasa jelas membelai lembut kedua pipi ini, lagi. Ku berikan senyum sebisaku untuk tidak memberikan kesan terlalu menyakitkan. Sungguh senang hati ini masih menyaksikan wajah tampannya. Jika ku bisa menghentikan semuanya, akan ku hentikan waktu saat ini juga. Masih kurasakan dekapan lembutnya, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahku. Ingin sekali ku ucapkan kalimat perpisahan padanya. Tetapi tetap saja ku tak mampu lagi untuk membuka kedua mataku. Hanya suara tangisnya yang masih bisa ku dengar jelas.

Perlahan rasa nyeri di bagian pinggangku sudah terhenti, pusing dikepalaku sudah reda dan semuanya tampak begitu gelap. Setelahnya ku tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa.

**~END~**

* * *

reviews ne.. :D

ini tuh FF pertama Hyun, jdi absurd ceritanya kagak nape napelah ya.. #plakk

coba share ff di situs ini, moga aja berhasil..

**REVIEWS PLEASE ..**


End file.
